


If Destiny Would Give Us Forever

by burnt-ghost-toast (worldsbestzombie)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, relationship doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldsbestzombie/pseuds/burnt-ghost-toast
Summary: Tyreen is on a mission to become a God. She’d argue it’s her destiny and that she’s only doing what she has to, but what do you do if it’s all too much? We gotta break sometime, and this is yours.
Relationships: Tyreen Calypso/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	If Destiny Would Give Us Forever

“Three, two, one—”  _ Kaboom!  _ Tyreen watched as the remains of one of her followers rained down across the desert valley she and Troy were currently filming in. The death of the cult member didn’t phase the others as they cheered and reared up for a second attempt at building a rocket. She wasn’t sure whose bright idea it was to race to Elpis in ships built from scrap yard junk, but who was she to deny her ECHOstream cool explosions? 

Tyreen looked at her brother who shot her a quick thumbs up signaling he caught the whole thing live. With a few edits they could release a best bloody bits reel later that same day to bring in more viewers. Today would be a perfect day, or so Tyreen thought. 

You were a long time Pandoran resident. In fact, if you hadn’t spent your life growing up on this deathtrap you never would have met Tyreen, but on days like this, where you watched your girlfriend smile and laugh as another bandit died or killed for her cause, you wondered if never meeting would have been better. In the beginning, there wasn’t so much death, and when she went around with her brother filming their conquest over bandits you found their videos harmless. Just two young adults finding their way, but then their foothold grew and control of the bandits expanded to what it was now: the Children of the Vault, a cult dedicated to serving your girlfriend and her twin brother.

Tyreen’s abilities were impressive and you knew getting involved with a siren would be dangerous business, but what the hell? You were in love. And now you watched the highlight reels the twins put out while you waited for Tyreen to get home like she promised she would tonight.

When Tyreen finally did get home she was beaming and feeling needy. It’s just what a good day does to her. She finds you sitting at your kitchen table with her ECHOcast pulled out in front of you.

“Like what you see?” Tyreen’s chest puffed out in pride. She rested a hand on the table and the other on the back of your chair then leaned in to give you a kiss. You pulled back much to Tyreen’s distaste. “Not enough blood and limbs for ya?” She joked and moved her hand from your chair to your shoulder.

Your lips curled at her words. Standing, you placed yourself just out of her reach. “You think this is funny?” The cold tone of voice brought Tyreen to a halt.

“Are you actually mad at me right now?” Tyreen questioned, now holding back an amused smirk. Sure the two of you had talks about some of the violence in the COV and recent missions to enter the Vaults, but who cares? She was doing something important and her power would benefit you both.

You didn’t see it that way. 

“Yes I’m mad at you and if you’re going to treat this all like one of your little games then you can leave.” You said, your tone harsh.

Mad? At her? Ha! Ridiculous. It wasn’t Tyreen’s fault you didn’t know how to take a joke. Her followers loved this shit, but here you were upset. How was Tyreen supposed to understand petty, human emotions. She was the God Queen, and it would do you some good to remember that. 

“My followers are just proving their loyalty and helping us find our happily ever after.”

“Tyreen,” you let out an annoyed sign, rubbing your forehead in an attempt to rub away the oncoming headache and tears, “they do as you say. If you told them to stop killing they would stop!”

Tyreen scoffed and looked at you through her lashes, “really, (Y/N)? You’ve lived on Pandora longer than I have and you really believe these psychos know anything but killing?”

“Ugh,” you threw your hands up, “you could at least try! Or at least stop letting them kill innocent people.” 

“I never asked for this! I was destined for-“

“Yeah, I get it, Tyreen! I get it and I don’t care. Fuck destiny.” You feel your throat ache, but you force yourself to speak. “Ty, I love you, but I can’t keep doing this.” Tears well up in your eyes, and for a moment it seems like Tyreen would brush them away and make everything okay. But that was just a moment, and you feel it pass as Tyreen shouts in retaliation to your defiance.

“You’re not doing anything. Troy and I are the ones getting our hands dirty, and we’re fine with that.”

“Well I’m not. Maya almost died-“

“That Vault thief? Why do you even care? She left you, they all left you!”

“It wasn’t like that!” Your frustration becomes more clear with each word, “and I wouldn’t have told you about my past if I knew you were going to use it against me.”

Tyreen took a step back, before taking two forward and glaring coldly, clearly affected by your words.

“I mean- “ you found yourself back tracking. Tyreen was someone who valued your honesty, someone who was aggressive and possessive, and someone who wants to know all of you. It was easy to fall into her world, her touch, but pulling away was often painful. “I like telling you these things, but please don’t twist them. All of the vault hunters had their own lives, and when they started to scatter I was the one who pulled away. I could have joined the Crimson Raiders as a full time member, but I left. I was looking for my own… my own..” Words failed you now as they did then. You sighed and shrug, “I don’t know, but I found you.”

This gave Tyreen pause. For once the streamer didn’t have something to say. The world was meant to be hers, but what was she supposed to do if you became her world? This was skag shit. She was a God, and gods didn’t deal with petty, human emotions. And yet.

“Maybe it was destiny.” She found herself responding, piercing blue eyes meeting your own.

You couldn’t stop the next words from pouring out, “how long does destiny give us?” You found yourself laughing, but soon it became choked sobbing. Before you could protest, not that you think you would have, Tyreen wrapped herself around you. Your head was buried in her furs as Tyreen spoke quickly, softy:

“Para siempre”

**_For forever_ **


End file.
